


safety

by lusehun



Series: interlaced [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun will always look after Luhan, just as Luhan looks after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safety

  
  
Sehun stumbles in the door at about 1am, kicking her shoes off of her aching feet. Today was a particularly taxing day. It was just one of those days where she really fucking hates being a waitress, not that she would ever go around boasting about her job on a good day. She really, really, wants to find something new, but she just has no idea what.  
  
Some days, Luhan would come pick her up, and she was surprised she hadn't got a text asking after her as she finished so late. She had fumbled with her phone when she finally finished drying the glasses, though, sending a text to let her girlfriend know she would get the bus home after she ate the staff meal. Really, she just wanted to go home to Luhan, and sleep with her pressed against her side, long hair tied up and eyelashes fanning her cheeks. That's what she really wanted.  
  
But her grumbling tummy told her to do other things first, a gruelling seven hours after her break.  
  
She didn't receive a reply to her frantic text, but Sehun didn't mind. Luhan had probably fallen asleep at her desk, for the millionth time. Even if her girlfriend wasn't on her feet all day like herself, she knew Luhan was always busy working hard.  
  
(They could both use a holiday, really. Maybe she'll look at flights to Beijing tomorrow. Luhan would like that. Sehun kind of wants to meet her parents but... she knows how conservative they are, so. Maybe she'll just let Luhan see them.)  
  
She puts her shoes to the side, grabs her phone and throws her bag on the sofa. She's careful to be quiet, even with her bare feet. Luhan sleeps like a log most days though, so she doesn’t need worry too much (not like she can help it, though).  
  
Sehun's assumptions are correct. When she walks into Luhan’s office, Luhan's head is down on her desk, lamp on at the side. Sehun had seen her hit her head on that before, cursing about how she should move it, but never did.  
  
Sehun can't help but let her face fall into a fond expression, softening eyes and a smile tugging at her lips. She walks over and runs her fingers through the black strands of Luhan's soft hair.  
  
"Luhan," she whispers, wanting to coax her out of sleep gently. "Luhan. Wake up, baby."  
  
Luhan stirs, and Sehun feels quite grateful for it. If Luhan had been in bed, comfortable, it would have taken a lot longer. She bends over to kiss Luhan's button nose, her round cheeks that give her the baby faced look that has people thinking she’s five years younger.  
  
Luhan’s eyes flutter open, dazed with the effect of sleep, until she focuses on Sehun with a smile.  
  
"Oh, you're home," she says, reaching up to rub her eyes. "Fuck, mascara." She frowns at her stained hand and Sehun pulls her it away to hold it. "What time is it?"  
  
"Just past one,” she smiles, “did you get my text?"  
  
Luhan grabs at her phone on the desk, squinting at the display. "Sorry, must have fallen asleep in the middle of this report,” she pouts.  
  
"It's okay, let's get you to bed."  
  
"And you," Luhan frowns, "must have been busy."  
  
"Yes, and me," Sehun laughs, getting Luhan to stand, leading her into their bedroom.  
  
"Mmm, my makeup," she mumbles once she's sitting on the bed, blindly reaching out, still half asleep.  
  
"I'll do it," Sehun insists, leaving Luhan to grab the packet of makeup wipes off their vanity table.  
  
She sits on her knees on the bed, Luhan already under the covers, watching her sleepily.  
  
"Close your eyes," Sehun tells her, reaching out to wipe the mascara and bb cream off her face. Thankfully Luhan went pretty natural today, so it doesn't take long. She grabs another one for herself, puts it in the bin when she's done and gets under the covers when Luhan is pulling Sehun towards her warm body.  
  
"I need to brush my teeth," Sehun mumbles into Luhan's collarbone.  
  
"Noooo, sleep time," Luhan whines, "cuddle time. I know for a fact you brushed your teeth on your break anyway.”  
  
“I might ha-”  
  
“You always do.” Sehun frowns. She’s a bit obsessive about cleaning her teeth and Luhan always teases her about it. Especially because she knows Sehun brushes her teeth in the toilets at work. _Sorry for having good hygiene_ , is what Sehun always thinks, sometimes says. “You can survive 'til morning. I refuse to let go of you."  
  
Luhan’s face stretches into her most disarming grin. Sehun is quite frankly defenceless, and very, very tired.  
  
"Okay okay, fine," Sehun laughs, "but I need to take these clothes off. Yours too, if you want."  
  
"Dirty,” Luhan mock gasps.  
  
"Luhan..."  
  
Luhan only grins again and Sehun takes that as a yes, going under the covers to take off her jeans and underwear. Sehun kisses the skin just above Luhan’s underwear as she pulls them down and Luhan lets out a little gasp.  
  
"What are you doing down there, huh?"  
  
"Nothing," Sehun laughs, coming up from the covers with Luhan’s clothes.  
  
"Again, so dirty."  
  
"Yeah yeah," Sehun says, already stripping down too. "Want some shorts?"  
  
Luhan seems to like sleeping in shorts with a t-shirt or vest in the summer. Sehun prefers sleeping naked, though. She gets hot too easily.  
  
"I think I'll do a you tonight," Luhan says, wiggling her eyebrows as she takes off her t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, anyway. Sehun pulls Luhan close to her as soon as it’s off, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.  
  
Luhan reaches up to press a kiss to Sehun's lips. "I love you," she smiles, putting her head on Sehun's chest. "You're so good to me."  
  
"It wouldn't be fair if I let you look after me and not return the favour right?" Sehun laughs, kissing Luhan's forehead. "I love you too. Now sleep."  
  
Luhan's eyes close with ease, a smile on her face. "Goodnight, Sehun-ah."  
  
"Goodnight, Luhan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
